More or less elastic cables, straps or belts are used as traction elements in known lifting devices of the type mentioned at the outset. In order to prevent these from squeezing the bodies of these persons, in particular under the armpit, it is known to pad the traction elements. However, in spite of extensive padding it is hardly possible to transfer the traction forces to the persons in such a way that the persons do not feel the use of the lifting devices to be unpleasant.
In order to be able to clean the traction elements thoroughly for sanitary reasons, it is necessary for them to have smooth, washable surfaces. Therefore the padding needs to be provided with an appropriate cover.